1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for preventing image deflection, and, more particularly, to a camera for preventing a time lag between a release operation and release action when image deflection prevention is being performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras capable of preventing image deflection are known in the related art. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 4-95932 (JP-A-95932) discloses a camera having an image deflection correction device with a finite drive range. Exposure is inhibited by inhibiting release action when the drive position of the image deflection correction device is in a peripheral portion of the drive range because the correction drive stroke is usually insufficient. However, a problem arises in the above-described related art technology when the drive position of the image deflection correction device is in a peripheral portion of its drive range inhibiting release action, and a release action is performed after the image deflection correction device has been driven to the central portion of the drive range. Specifically, when the above-described situation occurs, there is a delay between the time the release is operated and cancellation of the release action inhibition.